1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lower body exercise device and in particular to an exercise device upon which the user, while in a standing position, pushes downward upon one side of the device with their foot, causing the opposite foot to be elevated in a substantially vertical direction, with both feet of the user remaining in a substantially horizontal position. The user then pushes the elevated foot downward upon the device, thereby producing upward movement of the previously down foot, again in the substantially vertical direction and occurring with the feet of the user remaining in a substantially horizontal position. This action is repeated back and forth to provide a side stepping type or exercise routine not found in current lower body exercise devices.
The user pushes downward upon foot rest members to create the described motion and, for all practical purposes, will not be able to or may not want to stand at the exact center of the foot rest member. Therefore it is desireable to have the foot rest members moveably supported and guided at both the front and rear ends, since a moment will be introduced in the foot rest from this downward force. A power translating mechanism would transmit this user created downward force into upward forces acting upon the other foot rest member at its guided ends. This would also be true for any externally induced forces, such as those supplied by a resistance means or a motor means. Having each foot rest member supported and guided at each end and having forces transmitted to the foot rest also at each end allows for easier foot rest movement and thus creates a more balanced device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exists many variations of lower body exercise devices which utilize a type of stepping motion. These include stair-stepper machines and treadmills. While these units offer relatively good lower body exercise routines, they all appear to be one dimensional. Stair-stepper machines usually have a foot rest member pivotally mounted to the frame, with the user having to step downward at an angle to perform the desired exercise routine. The motion of the user is therefore at an angle, not in a true upward and downward direction. Some stair-stepping devices do have foot rest members which move with the position of the feet, but the feet do not maintain a substantially horizontal position at all times and do not move in a substantially vertical direction. Treadmills only offer a type of walking or jogging step motion, in which the user only feels resistance when their foot contacts the belt surface. In addition, there is prior patented art, cited in the parent application of which this application is a continuation-in-part, which show stepping exercise devices which utilizing a foot rest member. The foot rest members are not pivotally connected to the frame, but move along a guided path. These include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,268 to Jenkins demonstrates an exercise device having foot rest members moving in opposite upward and downward direction through a drive belt and pulley type of power translating mechanism. Each foot rest member is supported at its proximate center by a support member which extends from one side to the other. The foot rest member is mounted to a guide means located along its side.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,830 to Huggins et al. demonstrates an exercise device having foot rest members moving in opposite upward and downward directions, slightly angled, through a combined chain, sprocket and lever type of power translating mechanism. Each foot rest member is supported at its proximate center by a support member which extends from one side to the other. The foot rest member is mounted to a guide means located along its side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,932 to Liao demonstrates an exercise device having foot rest members moving in opposite upward and downward directions, slightly angled, through a hydraulic type of power translating mechanism. Each foot rest member is supported at its proximate center by a support member which extends from one side to the other. The foot rest member is mounted to a guide means located along its side.
G.B. Patent No. 2,010,101 to Hickman demonstrates an exercise device having foot rest members moving in opposite upward and downward direction, along an angle, through a roller and strap type of power translating mechanism. Each foot rest member is supported and guided along both sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,501 to Hoagland et al. demonstrates an exercise device having foot rest members moving in opposite upward and downward directions through an electric motor and lever type of power translating mechanism. Each foot rest member is supported and guided along both sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,012 to Fu demonstrates an exercise device having foot rest members moving independently in the upward and downward direction utilizing a spring type of power translating mechanism. Each foot rest member is supported and guided along both sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,922 to Robinson demonstrates an exercise device having foot rest members moving in opposite upward and downward directions, at an angle, through a pulley and cable type of power translating mechanism. Each foot rest member is supported and guided along its front end.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,594 to Clem demonstrates an exercise device having foot rest members moving in opposite upward and downward directions through a hydraulic type of power translating mechanism. Each foot rest member is supported and guided along its front end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,050 to Geschwender demonstrates an exercise device having foot rest members moving in opposite circular motion, slightly slanted, through a pulley, belt and lever type of power translating mechanism. Each foot rest member is supported and guided at the front and rear of one side.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Jenkins, Huggins et al., and Liao demonstrate similar exercise device which have foot rest members supported and guided along one side. Hickman, Hoagland, and Fu demonstrates exercise devices which have foot rest members supported and guided along both sides. Robinson and Clem demonstrate exercise devices which have foot rest member supported and guided along the front ends. Geschwender demonstrates an exercise device having foot rest members supported and guided along the side, at both the front and rear ends. However, none of these devices have a foot rest member supported and guided at both the front and rear ends. With the exception of Hoagland and Clem, all of the above mention prior art have foot rest members guided along a slanted path. With the exception of Geschwender, none of the prior art have a power translating mechanism which translates power to each end of the foot rest member.
The exercise device described in this application demonstrates foot rest members which are guided and supported along both the front and rear ends. These supports and guides allow the foot rest members to move in a substantially vertical direction while maintaining a substantially horizontal position. A power translating mechanism is used to produce the opposite upward and downward movement of the respective foot rest members through a transfer of force. The downward force exerted by the user as he steps downward upon one of the foot rest members is transmitted into an upward force upon the second foot rest members. All forces either act on or against the front and rear ends of the foot rest members, as close to the guide-support members as possible.
Having these forces exerted on the foot rest members at each end and close to the guide/support members as opposed to only at one end or to the side creates a more sturdy and balanced movement of the foot rest members. If the forces were exerted only at one end or at the side, the weight of the user would create a moment about this point. This moment would greatly inhibit the ability of the foot rest members to move upward or downward along the guide/support members, since the frictional forces against the guide/support members would be significantly increased. Therefore, it is best to have forces exerted at both ends to minimize the amount of frictional force exerted by the guide/support members.
With the forces being applied to each end of the foot engaging members and the members also being supported and guided at each end, the user is able to perform forward and backward stepping routines, with the feet being positioned at different alignments. This would be difficult to perform on those devices seen in the prior art and being marketed today, since these have power translating mechanism which apply forces to only one end or to the sides, with only this one end or the sides being guided. Given the fact that there are vast number of exercise devices on the market today, it has come as a surprise that no one has effectively designed a device upon which the user may perform this type of side stepping exercise routine.